rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019
Rechercher une étoile Junior is a French-language Canadian music talent show that finds the next solo singing sensation aged 8 to 14. The inaugural season, also known as Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019, started on 24 May and is hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 25 January 2019 in Granby and concluded on 1 March in Trois-Rivières. Contestants were required to be between the ages of 8 and 14 at the time of auditions. After the open auditions ended, closed-door auditions took place on 27 and 28 April 2019. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Épisode d'introduction, where 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles Junior were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (24 May 2019)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2018 - "C'est l'été" * End credits song: "Me!" by Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie 'Niveau 1 (31 May 2019)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "Partager la joie" * Special guest: Anne Filleul - "Une montagne de vie" * End credits song: "Don't Worry" by Madcon and Ray Dalton 'Niveau 2 (7 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that showcases them. * Group performance: "This Is Me" * Special guest: Noémie Bonheur - "Another Day (Losing My Temper)" * End credits song: "Everyday" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens 'Niveau 3 (14 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that many people consider a guilty pleasure. * Group performance: "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" * Special guest: Anne Halphen - "What It's Like" * End credits song: "Never Too Much" by Luther Vandross 'Niveau 4 (21 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Retour en arrière. Each contestant performed a song that many people consider a throwback. * Group performance: "Viva la Vida" * Special guests: Jérémy Asselin and Aurélie Delacourt - "Quand te reverrai-je?" * End credits song: "Ces Gens-Là" by Jacques Brel 'Niveau 5 (28 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Disney. Each contestant performed the French versions of songs from either a recent or classic Disney film. * Group performance: "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * Special guest: Kadia DeBevoise - "These Empty Memories" * End credits song: "Le renouveau" by Véronique Claveau and Anaïs Delva 'Niveau 6 (5 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. * Group performance: "I'm Still Standing" * Special guest: Corina Gaume - "Anytime (When You Want Me)" * End credits song: "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi 'Niveau 7 (12 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Classiques canadiens. Each contestant performed a hit song by a legendary Canadian recording artist that proved to be a classic. * Group performance: "Wobbly Whoopsy" * Special guests: ** Emon Seki - "J'irais avec toi" ** Johanna Vigouroux - "I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye" * Guest judge: Jean-André Ganio * End credits song: "Up!" by Shania Twain 'Niveau 8 (19 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Chansons sous-estimées. Each contestant performed a hit song that many people consider underrated. * Group performance: "Some Kind of Wonderful" * Special guests: ** Franck Bethune - "Pain Killers" ** Lena Benoît - "Eavesdropping" * End credits song: "Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais" by Serge Gainsbourg 'Niveau 9 (26 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Numéro un singles. Each contestant performed a hit song that reached the top spot on various charts across the globe. * Group performance: "Spice Up Your Life" * Special guests: ** Frédéric Allaire and Barley QC - "No One in Sight" ** Lilou Grignard - "Underground" * End credits song: "Born to Be Alive" by Patrick Hernandez 'Niveau 10 (2 August 2019)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Chansons de films récents. Each contestant performed a hit song from recent movies. * Group performance: "Couldn't Be Better" * Special guests: ** Roman Tadros - "I Don't Need You" ** Marco de la Croix - "Anytime Soon" ** Thérèse LaFlamme - "Write to Me (When I'm Away)" * Guest judge: Philippa Lacau * End credits song: "Sunflower" by Post Malone and Swan Lee 'Niveau 11 (9 August 2019)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Chansons difficiles. Each contestant performed a hit song that many people consider difficult, whether they involve fast lyrics, glass-shattering high notes, or both of the above. * Group performance: "Try Everything" * Special guests: Max Brunner and Christina Valdma - "Un avenir radieux" * End credits song: "Hero" by Mariah Carey 'Niveau 12 (16 August 2019)' Niveau 12 is different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a duo cover of another popular song. Gilles and Justine did not perform any duo songs. * Group performance: "L'oiseau et l'enfant" * End credits song: "Life's What You Make It" by Hannah Montana 'Grand Finale (23 August 2019)' In the final, the winner of the season was decided by public vote. Each finalist performed an original song, and after that, the first round of voting ended. The two finalists with the fewest votes were eliminated. A second round of voting began to determine the winner of the season, and the three remaining finalists performed the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "Indestructible" ** "Partager la joie" (all 16 contestants) * Special guests: Ghislain Husson - "Right and Wrong" * End credits song: "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA Specials 'Niveau spécial: RUÉ Junior, la fête' Canal de triomphe confirmed a special episode on 10 October 2019. Set to air on 14 December, this special episode feature all 16 contestants reuniting to reprise the public's favorite performances and several group songs. There will also be previously unaired moments. However, the episode will take place at the Videotron Centre. Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Seasons Category:Browse